Welcome to Jump City
by DeadWapi
Summary: The newest person to ever step foot in Jump City has arrived what will he do and become. This is my first fanfic please review to tell if its good and give me suggestions on the next chapter or on things i should change, and rated M just in case. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys my name is DeadWapi and I'm new to the fanfic writting area, and this is my first story.

Chapter 1:The Dawn of a New Hero

Anthony Vincent when he was only eight years old he was chosen by cultist to be sacrificed to Trigon, but before they could sacrifice him he must be infused with Trigon's blood, and blood from a alien race known as Tamaranian, after he was fused with the blood of both Trigon, and the Tamaran they tried to sacrifice him, but they noticed after they stabbed him and gutted him he was still alive. After seeing this they pored gasoline down in the building leading outside to where they lit it and watched as the place started to catch on fire, after the fire started they left thinking the fire killed him. Since that day he was on the run from cultist and people who wanted him for evil he ran for nine whole years before the chasing led him to Jump City once he got there he noticed there was no cultist chasing him, when he noticed this he walked into a alley and sat down breathing he looked across from him and saw a broken mirror and just looked at hisself a 17 year old teen permanent burnt skin was hidden under the bandages that covered his intire body, his clothes ripped and torn in every area on them and his shoes only being held by ductape his body weight was on the side of malnourished, the only things that seem okay about him was his bright blue eyes and his dark was tired and hungry he tried going to stores and hotels to sleep and eat and they all pushed him away which lead him to the Titan Tower all he could do was crawl to the door and knock while he was on the verge of feinting, and after he does someone answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys This is the second chapter to my first fanfic I'm writting i Hope you injoy it.

Chapter 2:Titan's Tower

As Anthony layed there on the verge of starving to death infront of the young girl that had open the tower's door he faints laying there in the rain and mud. The girl is dressed in a leotard with a hood and cape as she stares at him she uses a titan communactor to call the others that live inside the Tower to come and help this new arrival of there's. Once they brought him in they took him to there medical wing and layed him in a bed looking at his bandaged up body that was skinny enough to look malnourished, but they looked at each other and walked out leaving only Anthony alone to sleep.

2 DAYS LATER-

Anthony wakes up in a stange bed with only a patient thing on and his bandages on he looks around at his surroundings wondering where he was, but all he could remeber was fainitng infront of a door leading to a tower with someone infront of him. He decides to get up out of bed and walk out of the room, and from there he hears yelling

"Dude, you cheated!"

and a reply to that yell "No I didn't BB you just stink at this game!"

He follows the yelling to see two people in front of a couch with there head touching then he sees a girl with a hood reading, and then there two people in the kitchen that are talking to each other and all he could say is

"Um, Where am I?" as he does so everyone turned and looked at they did so he gulped thinking that he was about to get hurt until a gloved touched his shoulder which came from a black haired guy with a mask and he says

"You are at The Titans' Tower home of the Teen Titans."

Anthony repies "Titan Tower? I never heard of this place."

Everyone except the girl who was reading gasped, and all at once they said

"WHAT?!" and Anthony replies " I'm sorry it's just that I'm new to town, and I never had heard of the Teen Titans or Titan's Tower since I've been running for nine years, but since I got here I had a break from that running but I believe that maybe be over soon."

he looks down trying to hide his glowing red and green eyes. Until the guy with the masked said

"Well don't worry it doesn't matter if you don't know us, but keep in mind we have to ask why have you been running, but first let us introduce ourselves. My name is Robin the leader of the Teen Titans."

He points to the red head "That's Starfire."

he points at the green beast looking boy and the cyborg "That's Beastboy and cyborg."

then he points to the girl that is reading "And that's Raven."

Anthony says "Nice to meet you all, but I don't have a name to hide my true name like I know you all do."

They all look at him even Raven then Robin speaks "How did you know we are using different names?"

Anthony shruged his shoulders and said "I don't know I felt like those weren't your true names, but don't worry I don't want to know your real names as far as I am conserned those are your real names since you have lived behind them for a long time."

Well thats the end of this chapter I hope you like it and please review it and give me some ideas on what to do since I'm a noobie writter.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three everyone, and I'm still noobie even though I'm getting help from a very nice person. ^-^ Oh and in this chapter we are going to be skipping a week.

Chapter Three: Time to leave? or A job with the Titans?

Anthony sighs and looks in the mirror of the bathroom he was in and his thoughts keep saying 'I have been here a week and learned more about this group, but I think its time to leave.'  
He walks out of the bathroom he looks around at the room they let him use for the week he has been here. While looking around he notices a note and a Titan communicator on his bed. As he walks to his bed he picks the note up and reads

"Anthony you have been here for a week and we all have got to know you on a personal level me and the team had decided to give you this communicator as a choice to become a Teen Titan, or not. If you choose to stay keep the communicator, and if you don't just come to the lounge and give me the communicator. Signed Robin."

Anthony smiles and throws the letter away, but sits on the bed and stares at the communicator to make a choice to leave the titans, and Jump City, or become a Titan, and be a hero.  
He sits there for five hours until he came up with his choice. He gets up from his bed and puts on new bandages and clothing, and walks out to the lounge slash meeting area he looks at each of the titans, but he looked at Raven the longest then he said

"I have deicded to stay here and become a Titan." when they all heared that they cheered they only person who didn't was Raven the only thing she did was give a small smile.  
Robin looks at Anthony and says

"Well if your joining us your going to need a name to hide your true identity, and propably a new look too."

"Robin I can't have a new look there is a reason bandages and you know it, but the others don't because I don't want them to know."

Anthony looks at the communicator, as he does Robin pats his shoulder and says

"I understand Anthony just think of a secret idenity name so we don't have to call you by your real name in battle."

After the talk anthony walks back to his room without knowing Raven was listening the whole time wondering 'What is he hiding under those bandages?' Later that night Anthony was laying on his bed thinking of a name to use for the Titans until someone knocked on his door

"Come in." after anthony says that the door opens and raven walks in

"I want to know what your hiding under those bandages of yours." She looked at him with her arms crossed

Anthony sighs and looks at her "It's nothing Raven just don't worry about it."

"Anthony I call bullshit on that I know your hiding something just tell me and I will leave you alone."

Anthony sighs knowing he was defeated as he starts to un wrap his face Starfire, BeastBoy, and Cyborg walk by seeing him unwrapping his face. After he unwrapped his face on the bandages they all covered there mouths seeing the burnt flesh that looked like it could fall of his bones as anthony looks up to see the other three he sighs

"This is why i wear the bandages to hide something from my past something bad, horrible, and unspeakable, but it was a secret between me and Robin I told him the whole story of how this happened and why I have just recently heard of you. It mad him mad knowing people would do such things to a eight year old, but that wasn't the only thing that made him mad it was the fact they put Trigon's blood, and a alien race's blood in me all i know is the race was called Tamerianian."

After he stopped talking he wrapped his bandages back up, and looks at them seeing BeastBoy, and Cyborg gone. Soon after Raven and Starfire left as Anthoyn looked down he decided his Titan name was Sun'Ki.

This is the end of chapter three I hope you liked it and please review it so I know somethings to change, or add. 


	4. Update

UPDATE

Sorry I haven't got the fourth chapter out kinda stuck on this one part in the chapter so dont worry I will have it done soon, and on other notes I have a youytube channel if you want to check it out it's X Aeis it's a gaming channel I plan on reading a fanfiction on it if I can find someone to read it with so thats basically a update and just basically telling you about my channel. Have a wonderful day my wonderful minions. 


	5. Chapter 4

I'm guessing the person that helped has nothing to say about my third chapter so I'm going on

Chapter 4: Anthony's New Look

Anthony just woke up, and had taken a shower, changed clothes and bandages as he walks out of his bathroom, and bedroom he hides to the lounge where the others are at right now. He smiles seeing everyone in joying breakfast as he sat down, and watched the others eat he decides to ask "Is it possible if one of you could help me change my clothing style, and find away for my skin to look normal?" after he asks Robin looks at him

"Raven can restore your skin, and beastboy and cyborg can help with you find anything you want for a outfit." Anthony smiles as Robin continues to eat

Anthony says "Well Cy, and BB after you are done eating will you help me look for stuff?" they shook there head yes while they where stuffing there faces with pancakes, tofu bacon, and grill cheese sandwhiches. After about a hour of watching beastboy and Cyborg devor the food they went to a room that had everything from costum pieces to equipment.

Anthony says "Can you find me some tech goggles, dark red labcoat, dark brown button up shirt, cargo pants, boots, and a utility belt?"

"Sure Anthony me and BB will go looking for the items you need just stay here while we look." As Cyborg and BeastBoy walk of to collect the items Anthony has ask for he sits down to wait for them as he does Raven walks in and sits down next to him

Raven says "So whats your Titan outfit going to look like?" Anthony looks at her and sighs

"Raven it doesn't matter what it look like as long as I got something to wear for battle its fine." Anthony looks at her seeing the I really don't care look on her hooded face

As BB and Cy come back they see Raven and wonder why she was here sitting next to Anthony

Cy whispers "Hey BB do you think Raven might like the new guy?"

BB replies "I don't know, but maybe."

They stay away and watch them wondering if Raven is going to leave or do something to Anthony. Anthony looks at Raven, and he says "Raven do you think you can teach me some of your spells?"

Raven looks at him and replys "If you tell Beastboy and Cyborg to stop listening to us, and keep beastboy from hitting on me sure."

Anthony looks staright ahead to see beastboy and cyborg "Ok you two I know you are there just come and give me my stuff and I can go get fixed up."

Both Beastboy and Cyborg look at each other and gave him the items that he wanted. After giving him the items they went back to the lounge to play games, but for Anthony he had to go get his skin fixed by Raven. As He gets up Raven grabs his hand takes him to her room where she will fix his skin to wear he doesn't need the bandages. After Raven had taken Anthony to her room she started to set up everything to do the spell that will fix Anthony's skin. As Anthony waits for her to start the spell he starts to unwrap his face and body so she can see the progression of the spell as she casts it on him. she looks at him after she set everything thing up "You ready Anthony?"

Anthony replies "I'm Ready."

"Ok. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as Raven says the three words she uses everytime for a spell Anthony starts to feel his skin changing as he fells it he bites his lip to hide the pain its actually causing him. As the hours go on it starts to hurt him less and less until seven hours later when his skin was fully healed and fixed after the spell was complete Raven looked at him and noticed his skin was pale like her skin after seeing this she looked at the spell and noticed it was a spell to give him a replica of her own skin. Anthony grabs a mirror and looks at his reflection and smiles "Thank you Raven. I owe you big time for doing this." he gets up and hugs her after he hugs her he walks out going to his room.

Well that's the end for the fourth chapter I am sorry it took me a while to get it done it was because I got stuck on the ending trying to figure out how to end this chapter, but i figured it out even though it took me a couple of days so injoy this chapter and then I'll start on the next one. Plus those reviews I got don't be idiots like those guys. 


End file.
